


Meeting

by Naminewitch



Category: Swan Princess (1994)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Odette meets Jean-Bob and Speed.





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The Swan Princess is my favorite movie from childhood, and I still love it. I watched it again and wondered how Odette met Jean-Bob and Speed and this idea was born. Hope you like this short oneshot.

Rothbart had already left, leaving her alone, and Odette was still crying, sitting on the shore of the lake.

 

Suddenly, she heard a voice:

 

“Such a beautiful lady should not shed tears,” the voice had a French accent, and then, someone's hand gave her the handkerchief. Odette gratefully took it.

 

"Thank you," the princess wiped the remnants of tears away and turned her head towards the speaker and saw...  A frog sitting on a turtle. The blonde gasped in surprise.

 

"Please do not be afraid," the turtle said, mistaking her gasp of surprise for a gasp of fear. "We will not harm you."

 

"He's right," the frog confirmed the words, and jumped to the ground in front of the princess, bowing. "My name is Prince Jean-Bob,” And this,” Jean-Bob to the turtle, “my servant ...”

 

“Lorenzo Trudge-a-long, friends call me Speed,” the turtle introduced himself.

 

 

"And my name is Odette. Princess Odette.”

 

Jean-Bob heard the word "princess", and jumped in joy.

 

"Oh, is this really going to happen? Princess, "he said to Odette,” give me your kiss to break the spell that I'm under. "

 

The blonde looked puzzled at Jean-Bob.

 

"He thinks he's a prince," Speed explained in a whisper, so that Jean-Bob wouldn’t hear.

 

“Oh ... “Odette nodded in understanding, and then sighed, turning to the frog. "Unfortunately, I cannot give you my kiss. I’m under a spell too, and I don’t know how a kiss will affect you.

 

"Under the spell?” Jean-Bob and Speed in a unison - they saw a transformation, but didn’t know all the details.

 

Odette told them everything: how her father and Queen Uberta conceived to marry her and Derek, how they first hated each other, as they saw each other again, having grown up, fell in love at first sight. The fatal words of the prince, her departure, Rothbart's attack, the death of her father, her arrival at the lake and finally, a curse that could be broken either by Derek’s vow of everlasting love proven to the world or by agreement to marry Rothbart.

 

When Jean-Bob learned about Derek’s words, he became angry.

 

 "’Zhat else is zhere’?!”  He exclaimed, and with anger, his accent became even more noticeable. "I'm sorry, princess, but your prince is an idiot! Give him to me, I'll show him how to offend the princesses!”

 

"Chill," Speed said, trying to calm Jean-Bob down.

 

Watching them, Odette laughed.  There was no trace left of sadness she felt moments ago.

 

Odette looked at the sky. Derek would find her soon. She will wait. And with new friends, it will be easier and not so lonely.

 

 


End file.
